Sharing The Wife
by unoaranya30
Summary: Superman wants to spend some time with his Lovely wife, but his newborn son seems to be hogging all of her attention. WW/SM Humor/Romance. Warning: Mature content.


Ok. This is an answer to a poll by Arcadia81 to the SM/WW group. The question she posed was titled "Sharing the Wife."

Clark and Diana have their first child. Both are happy and love their son very much. As much as Clark loves his son, he loves his wife and misses the private time he had with her before their son came along. To get some alone time with his wife, Clark:

Plays with the baby all day to wear him out.

Drops the baby off at the Kents.

When preparing the baby for bed, begs his son to sleep through the night.

Orders one of his robots to watch the baby, while he and Diana spend some time together.

Other. Explain.

I had to give this one a little more thought. This was originally part of a future chapter of Breathless. It will have some changes to be sure but o well. And this is how I think it would go down.

It was eight weeks since the birth of Little Kal and Kal was excited. Today would be the first day since his son came into the world that he would be able to be intimate with his lovely Diana (with all of her powers, giving birth to their son had been quite an ordeal and he wanted to be sure not to cause her any harm).

To say Superman was excited would have been an understatement. His whole body trembled with anticipation as he left the Watchtower and sped to the Fortress.

He dove into the icy waters and sped up through the underwater ice tunnel to the entrance of his home. He spun himself dry at super speed; no amount of ice was going to cool his passion today.

He opened the door, that only he could open, to his home with thinly controlled excitement.

As he walked in he could hear Diana speaking softly and Little Kal cooing. He walked to the doorway of their spacious master bedroom and watched the two most precious people in the world to him playing.

Diana looked up at him beaming, "Does Little Kal want to play?"

"Is that a trick questio...Oh. You were talking to…, never mind."

Diana laughed, "I'm all yours as soon as he goes to sleep."

Kal looked glum for a split second, seeing how wide awake his boy was but then he had a sudden flood of brilliant ideas.

"Ok. Hold that thought," he sputtered.

Kal gently picked up his son then sped to his identical looking robot Kelex.

"Kelex. I need a favor. I need you to take Little Kal to his room or the combat room or the armory or anywhere that you can keep him distracted for, Oh, say the next six hours or so. Ok?"

"Yes, Master," the loyal robot replied.

"That's great!" Superman almost shouted.

The loyal robot took Little Kal off down the long hall towards the combat room so that he could play.

Kal blurred back to his room and scooped Diana up in his arms. He nuzzled and kissed her neck, not letting her catch her breath from his sudden and passionate assault.

"Now I have you all to myself and there's no escape," he whispered huskily into her ear as he gently nibbled on her soft earlobe while breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"Promises, promises," Diana purred back as Kal's gentle hands caressed her face and thighs. He moved his lips down from her ear to her lovely neck placing soft wet kisses all along one side then the other. She felt the familiar heat spreading from her soft center to every part of her body.

The little moans and sighs he elicited from Diana nearly caused him to lose all control, but he was determined not to, and just as determined to make this first time, since the birth of their Little Kal, special and memorable for his wonderful wife.

As he tugged her gown down exposing the upper portion of her flawless breasts there was a loud (loud to Superman) crash. It was from the armory.

Diana did not hear it, but instantly sensed the shift in attention from her passionately attentive husband.

He was listening and seeing past their room. She sat up covering herself, trying to hear what he was hearing. "What is it Kal?"

He sighed, "Looks like I will have to turn Kelex back on. I'm going to have to put his kill switch on his back instead of his chest. It seems Little Kal head butted the switch while he was holding him again. That little boy has a very hard head."

"Be right back," Kal said as he stood and left the room decidedly slower than he had entered it.

He entered the armory to find Kelex in a heap on the floor with Little Kal still cradled to his chest. Little Kal did not seem very happy. His playmate wasn't moving and he was hungry and tired.

Superman stooped down and picked up his little hero. He held him at arms length and looked him in the eye.

"Now, Listen little guy. You have just a little too much energy for your own good right now. In fact you have a little too much energy for my own good right now. What we need to do is burn off some of that energy."

"So how do you propose we do this? Because I'll tell you right now that you are not going to be getting more booby than me. Yes you may be younger and better looking than I am but I am bigger and hairier than you are so you don't stand much of a chance, and anyways, I saw her booby's way before you ever did."

Little Kal's face brightened at the sound of his daddy's voice and the sight of his face. He smiled and gurgled and began pumping his arms and legs and making happy grunting noises.

"Hey. I know. We can play space invaders! Wally loves that simulation and it is actually one that I'm pretty good at. I even beat him sometimes! Ok, Ok. Enough about me, you just watch what daddy does so you can do it next time."

Superman carried Little Kal to the combat simulation room and turned on the "Space Invader" simulator and with Little Kal in his arms sped into the air which was suddenly filled with asteroids and alien ships. Little Kal laughed and bobbed his head in a very uncontrolled manner as his daddy pulverized the asteroids and the alien ships with ease.

Forty minutes later Kal turned off the simulator to find Diana standing just inside the room. She was wearing one of her red gowns that complimented her beauty. Well to be truthful, Kal believeed that a potato sack would only be able to compliment her beauty.

Diana smiled with bemusement and clapped, "That was very impressive. Is that your best time?"

"No," Kal answered. "But it was Little Kal's first time and I thought he did outstanding!"

Kal looked down at his son. It seemed that his little boy did not lack for energy. He did not seem the least bit tired. But he did seem very interested in his Mommy. His bobbing head stopped bobbing and his eyes locked in the direction of her beautiful voice. "Eh!" it was both an acknowledgement of her presence and a demand of her attention.

Diana glided forward to take Little Kal for his next feeding. Kal handed him over with a look of mock hurt. "Go ahead you little traitor, but remember what we talked about. I don't want you getting used to this. Just you remember that it's not a forever thing."

Diana giggled as she took Little Kal in her arms. He was already busily suckling on her chest before he had found one of the beautiful nipples that fed him. "You know, I'm not sure which one of you is the bigger baby."

"Hmm. Does the biggest baby get to have more time alone with you?" Kal asked.

Diana laughed, "Let me feed him, then when he is asleep, you can finish what you started." She said the last part with just as much desire and need as Kal felt. It made his heart beat faster knowing that his lovely wife missed him just as much as he missed her. He was absolutely going to finish what he had started earlier but he was going to finish it nice and slow. She would not soon forget it. Of that he would make sure.

Diana floated back to their room with her child in her arms. She sat next to the crib that Kal had made for their son in a chair that he had made for her. It was wonderfully comfortable. Kal knelt by his wife and son watching them fascinated. "He is very beautiful Kal," Diana said looking at him tenderly.

"Yes. Yes he is. Just like his mother," Kal answered with a smile.

Kal leaned over the loudly nursing form of their son and kissed his wife tenderly and promisingly. The kiss began slow but continued and became one of unbridled hunger on both parts. A loud gurgled belch brought them back down from their heaven. Foreheads touching, they smiled contentedly at each other. It was a smile of promise and of happiness. They looked at their boy. He seemed bent on loudly interrupting their date at every turn.

Diana burped him and then switched to the other breast. Little Kal continued to feed loudly then slowly his eyes became heavy. He fought sleep valiantly, but in the end he lost. He lay facing his Mother eyes closed and a contented smile on his face.

Kal took him and lay him face down in his crib. When he stood Diana was already next to him tucked under his arm and embracing his muscular torso. Kal bent down and kissed her forehead tenderly and asked, "Are you ready for a second try?"

Diana nodded, her eyes gleamed dreamily back at his. She turned with her back pushed against his expansive, hard chest and her feet on his feet. Kal wrapped his arms around her lovely, slender torso and walked her to the bed.

At the edge of the bed Kal began to breath in her aroma. He loved the smell and taste of her. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. He moved down to her neck and moved his hands to cup her lovely, round and firm cheeks. He kneaded them, eliciting a gasp from Diana and pushing her forward onto the bed.

She braced herself with her hands, bent over on the bed as Kal continued his gentle massage of her perfect buttocks and to pepper her neck and now, bare back with kisses.

Kal pulled her gown the rest of the way to the floor and knelt behind her pushing her further onto the bed. He caressed her legs and planted gentle kisses and bites on her cheeks. She was moaning with anticipation and lifting her backside trying to open and press her soft feminine center to his full and amazing mouth.

He had just rewarded her efforts with a soft and gentle lick that brought little gasp of pleasure from her when there was a loud wail from the crib.

Diana groaned and fell forward. Kal did not help her. He fell forward as well but with his lips still pressed to Diana's very soft and very wet center. The crying stopped but Kal did not. Diana continued to push back grinding herself into his mouth. He continued his light attentive licking and tasting, while his hands caressed her trembling legs and thighs.

Diana loved the sensations but wanted more. Kal rewarded her by flipping her onto her back and spreading her legs, pinning her knees to the bed, her delicious center open and exposed to him. He buried his face into her wetness caressing her folds and lips with his powerful tongue and strong lips. He penetrated her tight warmth with his tongue and vibrated it at super speed bringing her to two back-to- back explosive climaxes. Diana lay gasping. Her lovely breasts rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. She thought that there was no way she would be able to continue, but then Kal found her small sensitive bud and concentrated all of his attention there. Diana almost screamed his name as she sat up with a loud gasp. She grasped his head with both of her hands, pushing him into herself as she ground herself into him. She moaned unashamedly as he brought her to her third and most powerful climax.

Kal felt his lovely wife's body tremble and shake and tasted the flood of wetness with her release. She released her desperate grip on his head and collapsed onto the bed spent.

Kal brought her down from her high with small, gentle licks, kisses and caresses, then he stood up. He would have liked to continue but Diana had fallen into an exhausted and contented slumber. There was a satisfied smile on her lovely face. Kal draped a sheet over her beautiful form, kissed her tenderly on the forehead then turned his attention to his boy.

"You, young man are going to spend the weekend with your grandma and grandpa. They want to see you almost as much as I want your mommy all to myself. I'll make a deal with you. You behave for your grandparents this weekend and I'll let you go over there whenever you want and I promise that I'll take care of your mommy real good while your away. Deal? Ok. I'm going to make the call."


End file.
